I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You, Aniki!
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: First in a TwoShot story, Uchihacest....major Uchihacest! A little OOC in both chapters but it's not so bad, mainly in the second one. I try to keep everyone IC as best I can!
1. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You, Aniki!

'Itachi has not been seen in Konoho for years...why now?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I hate to admit it but I miss him...so much...it almost hurts.' Sasuke shook his head quickly clearing his thoughts. He couldn't think such things Itachi was a criminal. Not only was he a criminal but he had murdered his whole clan...Sasuke's family. Now he was back and Sasuke was going to find out why.

Since Itachi had come back all those years before Sasuke couldn't get him out of his thoughts. He also couldn't hate him anymore, maybe it was the fact that he had matured since he was 13, or maybe it was simply the fact that Uchiha Itachi was the only one who he could relate to. He had Naruto and Sakura it was true. And he was close to them both, especially Naruto now that they had overcome their differences and Sakura had even taken the hint that he wasn't interested in her. But still...neither of them knew him the way his Niisan did.

Sighing Sasuke strapped on his weapons over his combat outfit which consisted of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt that had the Uchiha crest on it. Arm guards and a vest with pockets for various weapons and such. Just incase Itachi wasn't going to play nice; he wouldn't be caught off guard like last time they fought.

To finish it all off he strapped on some of Itachi's old boots which he wore everywhere now that he was an adult and able to fit into them. Grabbing a hair tie he pulled his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. Looking in the mirror he noticed how much he actually looked like his Aniki, smirking he turned away and exited the house in search of Itachi.

Itachi's POV

Uchiha Itachi was sitting in a tree just outside the main Konoho Training grounds, one leg pulled to his chest and the other stretched out on the limb he was sitting on. Smirking he waited for his Ototou who he knew would be coming any minute now, the boy was that damn predictable.

Thinking back to his last visit to Konoho Itachi thought about how his brother had looked and wondered how he looked now, 4 years later. He was almost a man and for a second Itachi felt a pang of regret that he hadn't been there to see his brother grow up. However this thought was quickly forgotten as a voice next to his ear whispered

"Why hello Nii-sama."

If Itachi could show surprise now would be the time that it would show. He also would have jumped half a foot in the air if he weren't the Uchiha Prodigy.

Looking coolly over at where the voice had come from, he stared at his Ototou. Quickly taking in every inch of his brother's matured body and face. Sasuke was hanging from the branch above him using the Chakra in his feet to stick to the branch, arms crossed.

"Foolish Ototou, it's been to long." Itachi said calmly. Calm however was nowhere near what he was feeling right now. Sasuke had grown to about the same height as himself and had the Sharingan activated. Not to mention his hair was long and tied back in the same fashion as his own. He also had grown out of the childish garb in favor of all black. Silently approving, Itachi relaxed and allowed a smirk to cross his normally stoic face.

"Why have you come back Itachi." Came the cold emotionless voice of his brother.

"Hn…Is that anyway to address ones elder dear Sasuke?" Itachi asked in a dangerous voice.

Normally Sasuke would flinch when he would use his Ototous name instead of addressing him as 'brother', which he usually did. But Itachi could see that Sasuke had matured not only physically and as a Ninja but also in his ability as an Uchiha to keep cool and collected in any situation. Not only had he snuck up on Itachi for the first time, hell _no one_ ever snuck up on Uchiha Itachi before! He was beginning to respect his foolish Ototou more and more. Maybe he was finally worthy of being his equal. There was only one more test.

"I see you have come fully armed baby bother, do you expect me to want to fight?" Itachi stated coolly.

"I say you're the only one fool enough to fight me, no one else in Konoho would dare lay a hand on me." Sasuke added that cocky statement but with no hint of arrogance.

Satisfied with that response Itachi leapt to the ground and motioned for Sasuke to fallow. He did so with a confidence only the mature Sasuke could manage in Itachi's presence. They walked back towards the Uchiha district where Sasuke stilled lived, how Itachi could possibly know this only Sasuke knew.

On the way people stopped and stared in horror at the Uchiha brothers. Not only had the rumors been true about Itachi but the villages top Ninja was now walking calmly beside the criminal like nothing was wrong. Almost like they were friends, how preposterous! Uchiha Sasuke would never befriend the killer of his clan! Blood relation or not! But here they were, walking calmly beside one another towards the Uchiha district.

Sasuke's POV

Once in the Uchiha district the two men walked towards Sasuke's house. Stepping inside and taking their shoes off and the younger one un strapping his weapons, Sasuke turned to Itachi giving him the once over. He noticed how his hair was longer and his eyes still held the Sharingan, other then that not much had changed. He was still the same old gorgeous collected Niisan that Sasuke loved so much.

Sasuke noticed that his brother was looking at him in a way that stated 'I know you are looking at me and I also know you like what you see.' Snorting softly Sasuke just turned away walking towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea Niisan?" Sasuke offered in a cold but not hostile voice.

"Hn." Was the reply, which Sasuke knew was a yes.

"I ask again Itachi, why are you here?" Sasuke was getting slightly irritated but he made sure not to let it show. A mad Itachi was the last thing he wanted, at least now that he was getting along better with the brother he wanted in his life.

"I wanted to spend time with you, foolish Ototou. Is that a problem?" Itachi said with a little sincerity showing in his voice.

Sasuke was shocked; did Itachi actually want to spend time with him? No that couldn't be it. He was up to something.

Sensing this Itachi quickly said

"Look Sasuke, I mean it. However if you want me to leave I will." Itachi said rubbing his temples showing his stress.

Sasuke was dumbfounded, Itachi was serious. Not only did he want to stay with him he was showing his emotions. An amazing feet for Uchiha Itachi, being emotional was not something Itachi was good at. Probably the only thing he wasn't good at come to think about it.

"You may stay, as long as you don't kill anyone or get me in any trouble with my village. In turn I will protect you from the authorities." Now it was Itachi's turn to snort but in amusement.

"I do not require your protection _little brother_. But you know that already don't you." Itachi smirked.

Sighing Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or just be thankful Itachi was here at all. He chose the last one and gave Itachi a slight nod of the head

"Hai Nissan." Itachi gave a sign of approval.

Setting the tea in front of Itachi who had knelt at the kitchen table, Sasuke sat down across from him sipping his own tea and made an appreciative noise deep in his throat.

Itachi's POV

Itachi heard this noise and looked up quickly in surprise. Looking into Sasuke's dark orbs where the Sharingan had vanished from, he searched his brother's face again. He did not like the way his body had reacted to that noise, yes he was attracted to his brother, always had been. But to go as far as getting an _erection_ from a noise that was made in appreciation of something like tea?! He was really losing it, what was he thinking?

Sasuke's POV

Noticing his Aniki's reaction Sasuke internally smirked. So his brother felt the same way, did he? Well then this just might turn out to be exactly what Sasuke had waited for. Taking another sip he let out a low moan. All the while watching his brother's face, which to anyone else would have looked impassive. Sasuke however saw the subtle signs that showed Itachi to be agitated.

This time smirking for real Sasuke voiced his very _subtle_ request

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

"Itachi?"

"Hn?" Itachi looked him in the eye.

"Would you fuck me?"

Uchiha Itachi's eyes widened ((yes people you heard me his eyes widened)) but before Sasuke could appreciate his brother's momentary lapse, Itachi's face was impassive again.

Before Sasuke knew what was going on Itachi was gone. Sighing Sasuke moved to get up resigned to the fact he had pissed his brother off. However it was his turn to widen his eyes as he was roughly pulled all the way to his feet and turned around quickly. Looking into his brother's eyes, which were flashing crimson, and black he smiled sexily, something he never did except when he was in his female disguise.

This was too much for Itachi and he smashed his lips against his Ototous firmly. Licking Itachi's bottom lip then shoving his tongue into his mouth, Sasuke took over the kiss for a few seconds. But knowing Itachi that wasn't acceptable he forced Sasuke's tongue back into his own mouth dancing his tongue inside his Ototous hot moist cavern. Sasuke moaned into the kiss grinding his hips into Itachi's causing the elder to hiss then groan in pleasure.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**When sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Pulling away Sasuke spoke two words before placing his lips back on his brothers "Bedroom, _now_!"

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Chuckling against his brother's lips at his boldness, he pulled away and picked his brother up bridal style. He walked to his brother's room placing him none to gently on the large bed and got on top of him again, molding their bodies together perfectly.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**When everything feels like the movies**

**And you bleed just to know you're alive**

Suddenly feeling the urgent almost desperate need to feel every inch of his brother's skin against his own, Sasuke clawed at his brother's shirt and failing miserably considering his fingers were shaking from lust. Seeing this Itachi sat up and helped his poor Ototou get his shirt off his toned body then moved to the younger ones shirt, getting it off in one fluid motion. It was as if both men needed to feel their heated skin again the others. Pressing their chests together and grinding their hips with an equal force, Sasuke moaned loudly and even Itachi let out a low groan at the friction.

**and I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Again feeling the need for more skin, Sasuke started to take Itachi's pants off. Much more effectively this time, Itachi lifted his hips as allowing his pants to be pushed off along with his boxers. Sasuke then quickly removed his own pants and boxers.

Once both men were nude Sasuke activated his Sharingan and they studied each other for all of five seconds before Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waste and forced him down on top of him. Forcing their erections to rub together making both brothers moan outright. This was too much for Itachi, growling he got up eliciting a whimper of need from his brothers swollen lips. Looking around in the nightstand he found what he was looking for.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed Itachi teasingly licked the head of Sasuke's erection before licking and sucking up and down his shaft and finally taking him fully in his talented mouth. Itachi put some of the lubrication on his fingers and just kept them at his side. Moaning Sasuke bucked his hips wanting more of the intense feeling, Itachi only restrained Sasuke, keeping him from gagging him with one hand as he silently teased Sasuke's entrance with his fingers before slipping one in fallowing by two more scissoring him and effectively stretching him, trying to make this a painless as possible for his Ototou.

**and I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Satisfied with his work he crawled up giving Sasuke the bottle of lube. Looking up at Itachi questioningly and only receiving a nod he figured it was okay to touch his Aniki. Pouring some of the liquid into his hand, he rubbed them together warming the substance before gently taking Itachi in his hands stroking him. Itachi hissed in pleasure and his eyes lidded, Sasuke took this as a good sign and pumped harder and faster. Itachi's eyes shot open and he stopped Sasuke's hand with his own.

Itachi was far to close and it wouldn't do to humiliate himself by finishing to soon. Especially since he so badly wanted to empty himself inside his brother's tight ass. Pulling his Ototous legs up onto his shoulders Itachi positioned himself and slowly pushed in groaning from the feeling of how tight Sasuke was.

Watching Sasuke, who hadn't made a sound of pain or pleasure carefully, he admired how well his brother was controlling his pain. Once Itachi was fully in and panting heavily from barely contained lust he waited patiently for his little brother to adjust to the large thing that was now in him.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Itachi watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed and he gave him the look that clearly stated 'move you bastard or I'll rip your dick off' happy to oblige Itachi snapped his hips back and then forward and didn't slow down the pace until he could tell Sasuke was close. Only then did he stop and look at his brother who growled dangerously. This made Itachi laugh outright

"You don't want it to be over this soon do you foolish Ototou?" Itachi purred in a sex-laced voice.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke just kept quite. Itachi nodded in approval and pulled Sasuke up and onto his lap in a kneeling position.

"If you want pleasure your going to have to work for it." Itachi said in his emotionless voice.

Taking the hint Sasuke sat down on his brothers hard cock moaning loudly, 'God this feels better then him pounding into me' he thought before starting to move up and down making Itachi moan loudly not just once but over and over. Quite feet for the young Uchiha...for anyone. Moaning in response Sasuke kept moving faster and faster until he couldn't hold back

"Aniki...I'm...going to..." Sasuke couldn't finish he statement before he was releasing his seed all over both men's stomachs. A few seconds later Itachi fallowed with a grunt, filling his brother with warm sticky semen. Falling backwards bringing Itachi with Sasuke pressed his soft lip gently against his brothers in a chaste kiss.

Looking deep into Itachi's eyes, which had turned back to their original color, something Sasuke hadn't seen in almost a decade. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile, which was returned, with a half smile almost undetectable though it was. This made Sasuke's stomach flutter and he brought Itachi down for a long passionate kiss, not breaking it until the need for air was undeniable.

Pulling out of Sasuke Itachi flipped onto his back and just stared at his Ototou lovingly as the teen fell asleep in his arms.

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**


	2. Save Tonight, Aniki!

Itachi woke up the next morning and looked at his baby brother who was still asleep lying next to him. Face soft, lips curled into a slight smile. Itachi almost couldn't bare the thought that he had to leave so soon. He had finally gotten close to his Ototou and now he had to leave him, this broke Itachi's heart of ice. So it was all he could do to smile softly at Sasuke when he opened his eyes blearily looking up at his Niisan eyes shining with love.

"Good morning Ototou." Itachi's deep voice sounded as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"Good morning Aniki." Sasuke replied smiling.

'It seems that Sasuke's heart is warming up as well as mine' Itachi thought sadly. He was dreading having to tell Sasuke that he would leave the next morning. Maybe it was this thought, that or maybe it was the memories of last night that made Itachi grab Sasuke and place a passionate but hard kiss on his Ototous lips. Finally pulling away after a few minutes when air was became a necessity.

Looking up at Itachi in a daze Sasuke just smiled wider and placed a chaste kiss on his Aniki's lips.

Itachi finally got up to take a shower, moving towards the bathroom he walked in and got in the shower. Turning the water on full blast Itachi was thankful that the Uchiha clan was rich enough to have installed water that warmed up quickly. Resting his head on the tile wall of the shower, Itachi let the hot water soak away the tension in his muscles.

Feeling someone approach the shower Itachi turned and smiled weakly at Sasuke who stood there in his full naked glory, just staring at him. Moving over to Itachi Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's waist from behind and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder. Leaning into the touch Itachi moaned softly.

"I love you Niisan, you know that right?" Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear.

Itachi sighed "I know Sasuke, and I love you too...that's why this is going to be so hard..." Itachi trailed off.

Turning his Aniki around Sasuke looked Itachi dead in the eye with his Sharingan activated

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's voice was firm but Itachi could here the underlining panic in it.

Sighing again Itachi brought his brother to him, hugging him close. Throwing his Uchiha pride away he held onto the only love he had ever known. "Sasuke you must understand. I have to leave...tomorrow. I have duties to tend to. They can't be forgotten, I'll come back someday but for now today is the last day we will have together for a few years." Itachi ended, desperately trying to make his lover understand.

Sasuke looked at his brother like he had just smacked him in the face. He couldn't be serious, could he? This was just some sick joke that only Itachi's twisted sense of humor could come up with, right? Sasuke looked imploringly at his Aniki begging for him to scold him for being so foolish. But those words never came, Sasuke waited for a minute then two and still his brother just looked him in the eye. Giving up Sasuke did the only thing he could; he started to shake with silent sobs.

Showing his loving brotherly side, Itachi just held Sasuke close as his body spazzed from the tears that wouldn't come. Uchiha Sasuke didn't cry...he just didn't and here he was close to tears over his murderous brother. The brother he had fallen in love with, the brother who was holding him tenderly for probably the first time since he was very young (not counting the night before).

Looking up into Itachi's onyx eyes Sasuke leaned in and kissed him with reckless abandon. The two brothers kissed under the spray of hot water until it turned cold. Doing nothing further then kissing, they poured every ounce of their love for each other into that kiss. Tongues caressing, teeth nipping at bottom lips it would have been pure heaven if not for the knowledge of what was to happen the next morning.

By the time they finally turned the freezing water off and dried off it was around 4:30 or 5:00PM. Both men knew how long they had been in the shower and how much water they had wasted but neither of them gave a rats ass. All that mattered was Itachi's departure and Sasuke's eminent misery.

**Go on and close the curtains**

**All we need is candlelight**

**You and me and a bottle of wine**

**Going to hold you tonight**

"Do you have anything to drink?" Itachi asked sadness showing in his normally emotionless voice.

"Is wine good? Sorry I have nothing harder...the only reason I have the wine is it was made by an Uchiha and I found it after...well...you know." Sasuke was close to tears but he held on for the sake of Itachi as much as for his pride.

"Wine is fine." Itachi said.

Sasuke pulled on a pair of low riding leather pants, mainly cause they were the closest thing in reach and then exited the room. Itachi pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and laid down on the bed waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking around the kitchen and finally found the damn bottle with the crimson liquid in it, opening it quickly. 'Dammit this shit reminds me of blood, why do people like this stuff?' he thought while grabbing two wine glasses from a cabinet. Walking back to his bedroom he saw Itachi lying on his back on his bed. His eyes were lidded and he looked sad but peaceful.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was startled out of his musings by Itachi's deep voice.

"H-Hai Niisan?"

"Bring that over here and sit with me. I want to enjoy our night baby brother." Itachi purred.

Sasuke obeyed quickly setting down the glasses and handing the bottle to Itachi. Itachi proceeded to pour two generous amounts of the liquid into the two glasses and then handed one to Sasuke. "Cheers" Itachi said with as much of a smile as he could muster under his current stress. Sasuke and Itachi clinked their glasses and drank deeply, trying to drown out there sorrow.

**We know I'm going away**

**How I wish...wish it weren't so**

**Take this wine & drink with me**

**Let's delay our misery**

Glass after glass, slowly the bottle was emptying and the men were feeling slightly better. Both Sasuke and Itachi had natural alcohol tolerance so they weren't shit faced but a warm feeling had spread threw both of them. This effectively broke down their walls of ice leaving them to their true emotions.

**Save tonight**

**And fight the break of dawn**

**Come tomorrow**

**Tomorrow I'll be gone**

"Niichan?" Sasuke asked from the position of his head in Itachi's lap.

"Nani Ototou?" Itachi said smiling down at the teenager in his lap.

"You know what would be nice right now?" Sasuke laughed slightly "A kiss from you!" Itachi laughed with him, leaning down and placing his lips on his Ototous.

Hovering right above Sasuke's lips Itachi whispered, "Was that nice?"

Sasuke nodded slightly then closed the distance once again kissing Itachi for all he was worth. Moaning into the kiss Sasuke wrapped his arms securely around Itachi's neck like that simple act would make Itachi stay. Kissing him back with as much abandon, Itachi moaned in response moving Sasuke so he was now sitting up, never breaking the kiss. After a minute Itachi pulled away and looked Sasuke dead in the eye. Giving him a questioning look Sasuke reached up and touched Itachi's cheek.

**There's a log on the fire**

**And it burns like me for you**

**Tomorrow comes with one desire**

**To take me away... it's true**

**It ain't easy to say goodbye**

**Darling please don't start cry**

**'Cause girl you know I've got to go**

**Lord I wish it wasn't so**

Leaning into the touch Itachi asked "Sasuke I want you to do something for me before I leave."

Sasuke nodded slowly confused as to what he could possibly give his Niisan.

"I want you to make love to me." Sasuke was dumbfounded. Did Itachi really mean that? Was he willing to give himself fully to someone else. To me nonetheless...Sasuke looked into Itachi's black eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love.

**Save tonight**

**And fight the break of dawn**

**Come tomorrow**

**Tomorrow I'll be gone**

So with only a little hesitation Sasuke gently pushed Itachi onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down and gently kissing him Sasuke couldn't help but feel his need grow as Itachi moaned into his mouth. Such a sound should be illegal, it was that damn erotic. Wanting to hear that noise again Sasuke causally ground his hips into his brothers cause them both to moan this time.

Happy with the thought that Itachi meant what he had said, Sasuke stood up and removed his pants along with Itachi's boxers. Once this was completed Sasuke straddled his brothers hips again and started again where he had left off.

Eliciting sexiest moans from his Aniki, Sasuke picked up the pace. Grinding harder into Itachi whimpering from the feeling, he almost lost it when Sasuke heard his name moaned from the mouth of Itachi...his Aniki...his lover and for the night, his God.

Kissing down Itachi's body Sasuke took Itachi into his mouth sucking lightly listening to the pants and groans coming from the man under him. How he loved those sounds, he wished Sharingan could be used to imprint sound into his brain forever. Sasuke sucked harder feeling Itachi tense under him. Grunting Itachi released into Sasuke's waiting mouth, Sasuke swallowed all that was given moaning around the softening member.

Itachi looked down at his brother with lust mixed with that ever-present sadness and waited patiently to see what his baby brother would do next.

**Tomorrow comes to take me away**

**I wish that I...that I could stay**

**Girl you know I've got to go**

**Lord I wish it wasn't so**

Sasuke looked lovingly at his Aniki before shaking his thoughts clear and reaching for the bottle on the bedside table. He once more looked to his brother for confirmation that this was really what he wanted. All Itachi did was send him a look the clearly stated 'get on with it and fuck my brains out'.

Grinning Sasuke poured a little of the substance on his fingers and spread Itachi's legs apart. Catching the hint Itachi bent his knees and widened his legs giving Sasuke room to work.

Taking one lubricated finger and slipping it into his brother he looked at Itachi whose eyes were closed, the only visible sign of discomfort. Pushing another finger in and scissoring Sasuke felt his brother contract and then relax against his fingers. Pushing this third and final finger in, he moved his fingers around a little until he found the spot he was looking for and scraped his nail against it. This caused Itachi's body to spaz and he moaned audibly "Sasuke...fuck...do that again!" Itachi almost pleaded

((Almost mind you, this is still Itachi even if he is intoxicated and being finger fucked by his younger brother.))

Sasuke smirked and removed his fingers, lucky for him his brother love him more then anything right now or he'd be dead. Hissing Itachi sat up, and was promptly handed the bottle of lubricant "Please be gentle." was all Sasuke said.

Taking the bottle and pouring a generous amount onto his palm he then rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid up and proceeded to give his Ototou a hand job. Making sure he was nice and slippery Sasuke none to gently pushed Itachi onto the bed again.

Moving to position himself he slowly pushed in, not an easy feet considering Itachi was tight as fucking hell! This fact however made Sasuke practically scream in ecstasy, once he was all the way in he allowed his brother to adjust as he caught his breath. "Fuck Niisan, you're so tight!" Sasuke panted out. "Well what do you fucking expect, I don't bottom!" Itachi gritted out.

However once he had adjusted enough Itachi signaled he was ready by pushing his hips forward. Further impaling himself on Sasuke's thick cock. Moaning loudly at this Sasuke slowly set a rhythm of slow thrusts, which frustrated Itachi "I won't break foolish Ototou. You may move faster." Itachi stated bluntly. Needing no further encouragement Sasuke pounced into hi brother who met every thrust.

Both brothers were on Cloud 9, Sasuke because he was filling his Aniki and Itachi because he was being filled by his Ototou. Moaning wantonly both brothers kept the fast pace until they both felt their oncoming orgasms.

Sasuke picked up the pace more and Itachi grunted "Cum for me Ototou, I want to feel you cum inside me." This had to be the sexiest thing Sasuke had ever heard and he couldn't deny his brothers request. Screaming Itachi's name Sasuke came hard inside his brother.

Looking his brother in the eye as Sasuke came must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and seeing this sent Itachi spiraling over the top groaning loudly Itachi released onto both their stomachs.

Amazed at what he had just done Sasuke watched as his brother's eyes closed and he drifted off into blissful sleep. Sasuke chuckled and slowly pulled out lying next to his Aniki he snuggled up to him placing his head on his brother's chest.

Suddenly he wasn't afraid of tomorrow, he knew Itachi would leave but he also knew that nothing in the world could keep them apart.

Itachi would return...it was this thought that Sasuke fell asleep to. Cuddled up next to the one he loved so dearly, the one who had melted his heard of ice. And Sasuke was pretty confident he had done the same for his Aniki.


End file.
